Alles was er wollte?
by kosmiclady
Summary: Cho war Harrys große Liebe.Oder doch nicht?Alles ändert sich als er Draco´s Denkarium findet...Es folgen Nächte bei ihm, eher weniger freiwillige Dates mit Cho...HarryDraco Slash!Review plz! 6tes Chap uploaded!
1. Cho Chang´s Vorschlag

Das ist mein erstes Fanfic, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.Ist nicht so ganz lang aber dafür werde ich öfter neue Kapitel veröffentlichen(aber nur wenn ihr auch fleißig Reviews schreibt ;-) )

kosmiclady

Pairing:HP/DM

Warnungen:Achtung SLASH

Summary:Cho war Harrys große Liebe!Oder doch nicht...Alles ändert sich als Harry Dracos Denkarium findet!HP/DM SLASH please R and R!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

kosmiclady

Kapitel 1:

Cho Chang´s Vorschlag

"Harry,Harry!"

Cho Chang kam hinter ihm her.Cho Chang ,die seit der Sache mit Marietta nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte.Sie war außnahmsweise mal nicht von lauter kichernden Mädchen umgeben und schien sehr nervös.

"Harry,kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

Er wunderte sich;was wollte sie von ihm?

"Klar!",erwiderte er.

Ähm...also...ich wollte dir sagen ,dass es mir Leid tut ,dass...wegen Marietta."

Er verstand sie nicht ganz.

"Es tut mir Leid ,dass ich sie verteidigt hab.Wir sind keine Freunde mehr."

"OK."

Er wusste nicht was er noch darauf sagen sollte;sollte er in Freudentränen ausbrechen?Eine peinliche Pause entstand.

"War´s das dann?",fragte Harry.

"Ja,eigentlich schon..."-Harry drehte sich um ,wollte gehen,"obwohl...Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Hättest du vielleicht Lust...nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade zugehen?"

Harry war verblüfft,er hatte nicht gedacht ,dass sie noch was mit ihm zutun haben wollte.

Er überlegte eine Sekunde... .Eigentlich sprach nichts dagegen.Dieses Treffen würde ihn für ein für ein paar Stunden von seinen Gedanken an eine gewisse Person ablenken...

"OK.",sagte er, "aber nur wenn es nicht so endet wie beim letzten Mal!"

"Bestimmt nicht!"erwiderte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und verschwand.

Diese gewisse Person ,wegen der Harry sich den Kopf zerbrach ,war...

MALFOY.

DRACO MALFOY.

Wegen diesem gewissen Ding und ... .

Dieses gewisse Ding war ein

DENKARIUM.

DRACO MALFOY´S DENKARIUM.

Er wollte nicht schon wieder darüber nachdenken;sich lieber freuen ,dass er mit Cho nach Hogsmeade gehen würde...

Wie wäre es wohl ,wenn er mit...NEIN!Daran durfte er erst gar nicht denken...!

ER WÜRDE MIT CHO NACH HOGSMEADE GEHEN,VIELLEICHT WÜRDE ER WIEDER MIT IHR ZUSAMMENKOMMMEN!

DAS war ALLES was er WOLLTE!

ALLES!

Kapitel 1/Ende

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Überraschende Erkenntnisse Teil 1

**Hi,**

**Hier kommt der erste Teil des 2ten Kapitels.Sorry ,dass es ein bischen länger gedauert hat.**

**please R&R **

**Kapitel 2: **

**Überraschende Erkenntnisse Teil 1**

**Flashback**

2 tage zuvor

Harry hasste Draco für ... so viele Dinge und doch waren da schon immer diese Momente gewesen ...

Diese Momente da war er anders...

Sein Blick wurde so sanft... .

Für eine Sekunde schien er ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein,für einen Moment...

So ein Moment wie an jenem Tag.

Er sah Draco am Nachmittag dieses Tages zum ersten Mal seit den Sommerferien, obwohl das Schuljahr schon vor einer Woche angefangen hatte...

Warum war er so spät gekommen?

Jedenfalls,ihre Blicke trafen sich als Harry auf dem Weg zu "Verwandlungen" war...

Dieses sanfte Lächeln hatte länger angedauert als sonst...oder hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet?

Konnte es sein ,dass tief in Draco doch noch etwas Gutes existierte?

Er hoffte es.

Er merkte ,dass er sich das wirklich von ganzem Herzen wünschte...

Warum?

Warum bloß?

Wieso machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken um ihn?

Er,Harry über Draco,seinen Erzfeind?

Aber er musste einfach wissen warum er eine Woche zu spät nach Hogwarts gekommen war...

Er würde seinen Tarnumhang benutzen und sich noch heute Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins schleichen.Vielleicht würde er da etwas herausfinden.

Aber bis es soweit war ...musste er überlegen...

...über was sollte er mit Cho in Hogsmeade reden?

Cho war seine erste große Liebe, also warum dachte er,statt über sie,nur die ganze Zeit über seinen Erzfeind nach?

Überraschende Erkenntnisse Teil 1/Ende

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Überraschende Erkenntnisse Teil 2

Hey,ich bin´s wieder kosmiclady!

Dies Mal ging´s ´nen bischen schneller mit Kapitel!Is sogar ´nen bischen länger geworden!

Danke für eure Reviews! Macht weiter so!PLEASE REVIEW!

to Lmea the ruthless:Eine "Draco ist gar nicht so böse-Story"?Ja, damit hast du wohl Recht...Das mit dem Denkarium kommt jetzt...

to Gugi28:Danke für deine Tipps!Ich hab sie berücksichtigt.Thanks!

to vava:Schön,dass du´s interessant findest.Freut mich!grins

to VitaminA:Ich schreib doch schon weiter!lach

to mooni:Hey!jaja ,dass mit dem Denkarium kommt jetzt!  
HDGDL mooni

to Bapsel:Ja,is ´ ne slashgeschichte...;-)

Dieses Kapitel widme ich allen Reviewern !

Pairing:HP/DM

Warnungen:Achtung,SLASH!

Disclaimer:Alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling!Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!(leider!)

Summary:Cho ist Harry´s große Liebe!Oder doch nicht...?Alles ändert sich als Harry Dracos Denkarium findet...HP/DM SLASH! Please R and R!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

kosmiclady

**Überraschende Erkenntnisse Teil 2**

abends ca 7uhr

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das machen willst,ich meine es ist ja nicht ganz ungefährlich..Es kann uns doch eigentlich auch egal sein warum Draco eine Woche zu spät gekommen ist..."Hermine redete auf ihn ein.

"Es könnte doch sein ,dass er irgentwas illegales gemacht hat..."sagte Harry.Er hatte ihr und Ron nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt.Er hatte den wahren Grund nicht verraten.

Draco´s Lächeln.

"Ok,aber..."Hermine war aufgeregt.

"Man,Hermy lass ihn doch,wenn er unbedingt will"Ron mischte sich ein.

Hermine sagte nichts mehr.

"Soll ich für dich das Porträt öffnen"fragte Ron.

"Ja das wäre gut".

Ein paar Minuten später stand er in seinem Tarnumhang vor dem Eingang des  
Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherin´s.

Bisher hatte alles ohne Probleme geklappt,jetzt musste er es nur noch rein schaffen.Es dauerte 10 Minuten,dann kam endlich ein Slytherin und er folgte ihm schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

-

Fast alle standen zusammen und lachten über irgendwen,machten blöde Witze;sie verhielten  
sich wie immer.

Nur einer nicht.

Draco Malfoy saß alleine am Feuer.

-

Wieso war Draco alleine?

Er ging näher an ihn heran.

Er hatte wieder diesen Blick.

Seine Augen...und Lippen

sein Gesichtsausdruck...so sanft...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Was dachte er jetzt schon wieder!

Er war doch nicht schwu...

NEIN!ER LIEBTE CHO!

(aber trotzdem wollte er jetzt wissen was mit Draco war)

Er sah so traurig aus...

Harry wollte ihm helfen ...sein Gesicht wieder strahlen lassen...ihn fragen was los war...

(nur als FREUND natürlich)

Aber er wollte nicht sein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verlieren.

Wie solllte er es schaffen zu erfahren warum Draco so spät gekommen war ,wenn dieser mit niemanden redete.

Er konnte schließlich keine Gedanken lesen...

Vielleicht würde er in Dracos Schlafsaal etwas finden.

Er ging eine Kerkertreppe hinab und kam in einen Flur.Bald bemerkte er,dass jeder Slytherin sein eigenes Zimmer hatte.Ein altes Türschild zeigte,wer wo wohnte.

"Malfoy,Draco ",las Harry und ging hinein.

-

Harry hatte einen ordentlichen Raum erwartet,mit Sachen für schwarze Magie und so...

Er vermutete,dass das auch mal so gewesen war ,aber jetzt...

Scherben,Klamotten...

alles lag auf dem Boden verstreut..

Zaubertränke ,ausgeschüttet...

Ein einziges Chaos ...

Unter einem T-shirt lugte etwas hervor

...ein Denkarium...

Draco Malfoy´s Denkarium.

DAS...

... würde bestimmt einige seiner Fragen beantworten.

Er konnte nicht widerstehen...

Er wurde in das Denkarium gesogen.

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Er fand sich in einem schwarz-angestrichenen Raum wieder.War wohl bei Draco Zuhause.

"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"Draco schien außer sich!

>Harry fragte sich was mit ihm los war.>

"Was hast du mit mir gemacht,DAD?"er schrie.

>Dad?>

Lucius Malfoys beängstigene Stimme kam aus einer dunklen Ecke:  
"Ich hab nur getan was am Besten für dich war",sagte er kalt.

"Am Besten!Es ist also das Beste für mich,wenn mein wahres Ich unterdrückt wird?  
Gar nichts mehr da ist von mir?"

>Was?Harry verstand gar nichts mehr.>

"Wie hast du das gemacht?Wieder mal schwarze Magie?Keiner weiß wer ich wirklich bin!Alle halten mich für einen fiesen Muggelhasser!Konntest du es nicht ertragen,dass ich nicht so sein will wie du und der Rest der Familie?Dass ich euren Erzfeind liebe,seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe;dass ich HARRY POTTER LIEBE!"

>WAS?DRACO MALFOY LIEBT IHN?>

"JA,VERDAMMT.Ich konnte es nicht ertragen und ich kann es auch jetzt nicht"Lucius war sehr wütend.

"WIE hast du das geschafft?Ich erinnere mich an alles was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist.Ich habe mich so eklig benommen!Besonders meiner großen Liebe Harry und seinen Freunden gegenüber.Ich werde mich bei ihnen entschuldigen...

>Dracos große Liebe?">

"Und dann...haha was willst du dann machen?Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Potter was von dir will !Schwul ist selbst der nicht.Der liebt doch diese Chang! HAHA"

>Cho Chang !Ach,ja seine große Liebe... na,ja hatte Lucius wirklich Recht?... NATÜRLICH! ER WAR NICHT SCHWUL!(oder...?)Er hörte ein Geräusch von außerhalb des Denkariums...>

- . . . . . . . . . .

Er war wieder in Dracos Zimmer und hatte gerade noch Zeit seinen Tarnumhang zurechtzurücken bis Draco herein trat.

Er sah das Chaos,wurde wütend und schmiss noch mehr Flaschen auf den Boden.Dann warf er sich aufs Bett und heulte.

Draco heulte!

Harry musste erstmal verstehen was er sah und im Denkarium gesehen hatte.Draco schien wirklich ein anderer Mensch zu sein.Wie er weinte!Harry konnte es nicht fassen,dass der Junge der da auf dem Bett lag wirklich Draco war...

Er wollte ihm helfen...

Aber das ging nicht,eigentlich durfte er ja gar nicht hier sein...

Er wartete bis Draco sich in den Schlaf geheult hatte(er tat ihm so Leid und er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen nicht zu ihm zugehen,den Tarnumhang abzulegen und... ),dann wollte er sich aus dem Zimmer schleichen aber...

... er konnte sich nicht von Draco losreißen ...

schließlich war es schon spät in der Nacht als er ging...

Er verstand immer noch kein bischen davon was passiert war!

OHHHH!DRACO MALFOY LIEBTE IHN!

-

Am nächsten Tag las Harry im Tagespropheten,dass Lucius Malfoy und ein paar andere Todesser nach Askaban gebracht worden waren.

Ein unbekannter Zeuge hatte dem Ministerium von ihren Machenschaften berichtet...

Flashback/Ende

Überraschende Erkenntnisse Teil 2/Ende

Please review!


	4. Date mit Cho Nächte bei dir

Pairing:HP/DM

Warnungen:Achtung,Slash

Disclaimer:Alle Figuren gehöhren J.K. Rowling.Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!(leider!)

Summary:Cho ist Harry´s große Liebe!Oder doch nicht...?Alles ändert sich als Harry Draco´s Denkarium findet...HP/DM SLASH! Please R and R!

Danke für die Reviews!

Und an alle Schwarzleser:Hey,das is illegal was ihr da tut!Reviewt!

schnuckiputz:na ja,ich mag Cho auch nich so...heult zuviel,is irgentwie nervig...

mooni:Danke für das Lob... HDGDL

gugi28: Bin total happy über dein Review! Im nächsten Chapi erfährt Harry mehr über das was mit Draco und seinem Vater war. knuddel dich auch

reviewer:Ja,mal was anderes...Hier ist das nächste Chapi...

JamesMarsters15:Hoffe du hast meine Story inzwischen gelesen und findest sie so gut wie ich deine.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

Kapitel 3:

**Date mit Cho / Nächte bei dir**

"Hey,Harry,aufstehn!Hast du etwa dein Date mit Cho vergessen?Es ist schon spät,du solltest dich lieber beeilen...Du willst sie doch nicht warten lassen,oder?...Sag mal,denkste das steht mir?"  
Ron´s Stimme ließ ihn aufwachen.

Harry blickte ihn mit verschlafenen Augen an,er hatte tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht,dass heute Valentinstag und somit auch sein Date mit Cho war.

Ron trug ein frisch-gebügeltes Hemd,schwarze Jeans und hatte sein,sonst so strubbeliges,Haar ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt.

"Ron?Was hast´n du vor?Man erkennt dich ja gar nicht wieder...!"Während er sprach gähnte Harry ein paar Mal.

Ron grinste,wurde rot und Harry konnte sich schon denken was los war.

"Hermine?Hast du sie doch noch gefragt,ob sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade will?"

Ron war schon lange in sie verliebt.

"Ja...gestern Abend.Und stell dir vor sie hat JA gesagt!Ein richtiges Date!Ich bin schon total nervös... Du warst ja schon so früh im Bett,deshalb konnte ich´s dir nicht gestern sagen;wollte dich ja erst wecken,aber du warst in den letzten Tagen ja immer so müde und da hab ich´s gelassen...Sag mal du übst nicht zufällig heimlich Quidditch...?..nicht das du es nötig hättest,aber..."

"Nein.Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so müde bin..."

- 

Harry hasste es Ron anzulügen...aber DAS konnte er ihm einfach nicht erzählen.Was würde er wohl dazu sagen,dass...

...er,seit dem Abend mit dem Denkarium,JEDE Nacht neben DRACO´s Bett gesessen hatte nur um ihm beim Schlafen zuzugegucken...

...,er in Draco´s Denkarium gewesen war(er hatte ihnen nichts davon erzählt;nur gesagt,dass er nichts rausgefunden hatte)und Draco darin gesagt hatte,dass er Harry liebt.

Er wusste immer noch nicht recht was an jenem Abend passiert war...er konnte es nicht begreifen...

...weder was er gesehen und gehört hatte,noch was er fühlte.

Dieses Gefühl gegenüber Draco war nicht ganz neu für ihn;nur,dass es damals immer nur ein paar Sekunden angedauert hatte,wenn Draco diesen besonderen Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte.

Doch jetzt sahen Draco´s Augen immer so sanft aus und Harry´s Gefühle für ihn gingen auch nicht nach ein paar Sekunden wieder weg.

Sie blieben.

Was sind das für Gefühle?

Und was hatte Draco gegen seinem Vater?Harry war sich sicher,dass Draco es gewesen war der ihn an das Zaubereiministerium verraten hatte.

Was hatte Draco noch gleich gesagt...?Sein Vater hätte seinen Persönlichkeit unterdrückt...?

Draco was ist mit dir los?Warum warst du so wütend und traurig? 

Am Tag versuchte Harry alles was mit ihm zutun hatte zuverdrängen,aber seine Nächte gehörten Draco.

Er hatte beschlossen,dass es eh nichts brachte im Bett zuliegen,über ihn nachzudenken und  
nicht einschlafen zu können.

Also ging er zu ihm.

Er war morgens wirklich immer sehr müde...

Eigentlich war er den ganzen Tag lang müde.

Aber es war ihm egal(den Lehrern leider nicht,er hatte schon diverse Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt gekriegt,weil er im Unterricht eingeschlafen war).

-

"Harry,ich muss dann los,Hermy wartet bestimmt schon.Aber wir müssen uns heute Abendunbedingt zusammensetzen und darüber reden,warum du in letzter Zeit immer so müde bist.Ich meine vielleicht hat das irgentwas mit Voldemort zutun,vielleicht will er dich schwächen,oder so..."

Harry wollte noch etwas erwidern,aber Ron(er hatte einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand ) war schon an der Tür,drehte sich jedoch noch mal um.

"Übrigens -ich denk´ mal du hast noch kein Geschenk für Cho- im Gemeinschaftsraum verkaufen sie Blumen,nur so als Tipp!"

"Danke!Ich wünsch dir und Hermine viel Spaß!"

"Ich dir und Cho auch!",erwiderte Ron mit einem Grinsen und verschwand.

Harry zog sich schnell an.Er hatte gar keine Klamotten zurechtgelegt-musste sich jetzt noch  
schnell welche suchen-aber er hoffte,dass es OK aussah.

Er packte schnell einige Galleonen ein,kaufte auf dem Weg noch ein paar Rosen und eilte in die Eingangshalle,wo Cho schon wartete.

-

"Hi,Harry!"Sie gab ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hi,Cho!Du siehst echt toll aus!Hier,die sind für dich!"Er gab ihr die Rosen und war komischerweise gar nicht nervös...

"OH!Die sind wirklich schön!Danke!"Sie wurde ein bischen rot und zauberte die Blumen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

"Sollen wir gehen?"fragte Harry.

Sie reihten sich in eine Schlange ein um sich abzumelden und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Es war sehr einfach mit ihr zureden,Harry war ganz locker;nicht so verkrampft wie beim  
letzten Mal.

Sie gingen durch ne Menge Läden,lachten,gaben Geld aus...

Irgentwann kamen sie wieder in die Nähe des Cafes,wo sie sich vor genau einem Jahr so gestritten hatten.Es war natürlich wieder reichlich für den Valentinstag dekoriert.

"Hast du Lust reinzugehen?Ich meine...wir müssen nicht,wenn du nicht willst..."sagte Cho ein wenig unsicher."

"Is schon OK.Ich könnte gut was zutrinken gebrauchen."Harry war zwar nicht scharf darauf sich da rein zusetzen,aber er wollte die gute Stimmung nicht zerstören.

Drinnen guckte sie die Besitzerin des Cafes warnend an,sie wollte wohl nicht noch mal so ne Streit erleben.Er konnte in den Gesichtern der anderen Hogwartsschüler Verwunderung sehen.Einige guckten interessiert zu ihnen herüber,als erwarteten sie Cho würde gleich wieder anfangen zuheulen und ihn anzuschreien.

Doch diesmal lief es ganz anders als beim letzten Mal.

Er nahm Cho´s Hand und wenig später fingen sie an sich zuküssen.

-

Es war ganz anders als als beim erste Mal.

Nicht so naß,sie waren erfahrener,aber noch etwas war anders...

...,wenn Harry ehrlich sein sollte,empfand er REIN GAR NICHTS dabei.

In diesem Moment wurde Harry etwas klar...

Ihm wurde klar wen er LIEBTE und wen NICHT!

DRACO,NICHT CHO!

Er würde viel lieber jetzt mit ihm hier sitzen als mit Cho...

Harry sollte sich wirklich nicht mehr gegen seine Gefühle wehren,sondern auf Draco zugehen...(er war sich aber ziemlich sicher,dass er sich das nicht trauen würde,aber er durfte ja wohl noch träumen...)

Aber wie und wann sollte er Cho sagen,dass er sie nicht mehr liebte...

Jetzt jedenfalls nicht,nicht am Valentinstag,nicht heute.

Er konnte es nicht glauben...

ER war doch nicht SCHWUL!

ER,der Junge der lebte...

ER...

...doch...

,das war er...

,er war schwul...

,er liebte Draco,...

da war er sich sicher.(auch,wenn sich alles in ihm noch dagegen sträubte)

-

Als Cho und er wieder in einen Kuss versunken waren,bemerkte er,dass eine Reporterin,  
warscheinlich vom Tagespropheten,sie fotografierte.

Auch das noch!

Jetzt würden alle von ihm und Cho erfahren.

Und dabei liebe ich sie doch gar nicht...

Er legte schnell ein wenig Geld auf den Tisch,stand auf und zog Cho hinter sich her.

"Tut mir Leid,aber ich musste einfach da weg.Ich kann diese Reporter einfach nicht ab!"

"Is schon OK,wir müssen eh zurück zum Schloss."

Cho gab ihm noch einen langen Kuss zum Abschied bevor sie ging.

Er wollte nur weg von ihr.Wenn er es sich recht überlegte,hatte es auch etwas Gutes gehabt,dass diese Reporterin aufgetaucht war...so hatte er einen Grund gehabt nicht weiter mit ihr rumknutschen zu müssen...

-

Als er in den Gemeinschaftraum kam sah er Hermine auf Ron´s Schoß sitzen und ihn  
leidenschaftlich küssen.

Er freute sich für die beiden.

Aber besonders freute er sich,dass das Gespräch über die Gründe seiner Müdigkeit wohl  
ausfallen würde.

Harry stand ein paar Sekunden neben ihnen bevor sie ihn bemerkten.

Beide wurden knallrot.

"Oh,hi Harry!ÄHM..."Hermine stotterte...

"Ihr seid zusammen?"

"Ja..."sagten beide gleichzeitig und schauten sich verliebt an.

"Und was ist mit dir?"wollte Ron wissen.

"Genau,wie ist´s gelaufen mit Cho?"fragte Hermine.

"Ganz gut."

"Echt?Seid ihr auch ein Paar?"

"Ja,ich denke schon..."

"Cool!Heute ist einfach ein nen toller Tag"Ron legte seinen Arm um Hermine.

"Ja,aber ich geh jetzt ins Bett,bin total müde!"Harry hatte schließlich noch was vor.

"Ach,ja wir wollten doch noch darüber sprechen warum du-"Hermine war es bei dem Wort "müde" wieder eingefallen...

"-nicht jetzt.Morgen,OK?"

Er verschwand sofort im Schlafsaal und Hermine und Ron schauten sich fragend an.

Wieso schien er nicht so glücklich wie sie beide?Er hatte seine Cho doch wieder...

-

Harry war wieder bei Draco.

Wenn er in sein Gesicht sah,schienen alle seine Probleme kleiner.

Er musste nicht mehr über Cho nachdenken,nicht mehr darüber was er Hermine und Ron  
morgen sagen sollte...

Er konnte einfach nur so dasitzen...

BUMMM!

Harry hatte sich ein wenig zu sehr zu Draco gebeugt und war vom Stuhl gefallen...

...sein Tarnumhang war von ihm runtergerutscht und lag auf dem Boden...

Draco saß kerzengrade in seinem Bett und blickte ihn an.

"Harry?"

DATE MIT CHO/NÄCHTE BEI DIR / ENDE

Krieg ich nen kleines Reviewchen?

kosmiclady


	5. Ein Haufen Probleme

**Hi Leute,**

**Sorry,aber ich hab grad echt keine Zeit mehr Reviewantworten,Disclaimer und so zuschreiben.Fahre morgen in Urlaub und hab noch nicht gepackt .Ich wollte das neue kapitel aber noch schnell vorher uploaden;die Reviewantworten gibt´s im nächsten kapi!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**kosmiclady **

**  
EIN HAUFEN PROBLEME**

"Harry!"

"Harry,was machst du hier?Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"Draco war echt wirklich verwirrt.Sein Herz klopfte wie wild,so aufgeregt war er.

Ich kann das nicht!Ich kann jetzt nicht mit ihm reden... .Was sollte ich auch sagen;ich wollte dir nur nen bischen beim Schlafen zugucken...,oder was... ?

Draco starrte ihn weiter fragend an.

Man,wieso zittere ich so?Ich weiß...seine sanften Augen,seine vollen Lippen,sein schlanker,dennoch muskulöser Körper...ER ist der Grund.Der Grund...

"Harry?Was ist los?Was-"

Aber Harry war verschwunden,die Tür knallte zu und Draco blieb alleine im Zimmer zurück.

Mein Leben ist ein einziger Haufen Schrott!

Ich krieg im Moment echt überhaupt nichts auf die Reihe!Und das alles nur wegen IHM!Was macht ihn so besonders das mein ganzes Leben durcheinander gerät?

Verdammt,ICH LIEBE IHN!Und er mich...trotzdem verstehe ich nichts.

Es kann in letzter Zeit aber auch überhaupt nichts einfach sein.

1.Problem:Draco

was sage ich ihm wegen gestern Nacht

wie gestehe ich ihm meine Liebe

was ist eigentlich damals passiert,was hat Lucius mit Draco gemacht

was wird er dazu sagen,dass ich in seinem Denkarium war

WILL ICH DAS GANZE ÜBERHAUPT?

2.Problem:Hermine,Ron

Was sage ich ihnen heute wegen meiner Müdigkeit

3.Problem:Cho

Wie und wann mach ich am besten mit ihr Schluss

Und überhaupt

WAS WERDEN MEINE FREUNDE ,MITSCHÜLER UND ALLE ANDEREN ZAUBERER UND HEXEN DAZU SAGEN ,DASS ICH,DER JUNGE DER LEBT,SCHWUL BIN!

Harry blickte in den schwarzen Himmel.Er war von Draco aus sofort nach draußen an seinen Lieblingsplatz geflüchtet.An einen Baum in der Nähe des Sees,ein bischen abseits der Stelle wo die Schüler sonst hingingen.Versteckt vor der Öffentlichkeit;Harry hatte hier schon sehr oft gesessen,allein,wenn er nachdenken wollte.

Die Nacht war dunkel,nur der Mond und ein paar wenige Sterne erhellten sie.Einer dieser Sterne leuchtete besonders hell.Sirius.

Was soll ich nur tun?Wenn du mir doch nur antworten könntest!

Alles war still,der Stern blitzte kurz auf.Hatte Sirius ihn verstanden?

... das Gedicht...ja ...!

Ihm war es plötzlich wieder eingefallen...Sirius hatte ihm einmal diese Muggelbuch geschenkt...was mit Gedichten ...Er erinnerte sich noch genau an eines davon:

_ Follow your heart_

_ Follow your heart  
it tells you what´s good  
tells you the true  
It may be very hard  
may be complicated  
don´t care what other´s say  
just follow your heart  
and make your dreams come true_

Sirius half ihm immer noch,über den Tod hinaus.

Aber so einfach ist das alles nicht.

Er ging wieder zurück,aber vorher warf er noch einen letzten Blick in den Himmel.

Danke.

Am frühen Morgen wurde Harry unsanft durch sehr laute Musik geweckt.Er war erst vor ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen.Später erfuhr er,dass Parvati und Lavender eine Musikzauber versuct hatten und wohl "die Lautstärke etwas zu laut gestellt" hatten.

Erst war er nur verärgert von dem Lied das aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kam.Dann achtete er auf den Text,es war ein Duett:

_Touch him  
with the gentleness you feel inside  
(I feel it)  
Your love can´t be denied  
the truth will set you free  
you´ll have what´s meant to be  
all in time you´ll see_

_I love him  
(then show him)  
of that much I can be sure  
(Hold him close to you)  
I don´t think I could endure  
if i let him walk away  
when i have so much to say_

Dieser Text...

_Tell him  
tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
reach out to him  
and whisper  
tender words so soft and sweet  
hold him close to feel his heart beat  
love will be the gift you give yourself_

er...erinnert mich an...

_Love is light that surely glows  
in the hearts of those who know  
it´a steady flame that grows  
_

_feel the fire with all the passion  
you can show  
tonight love will assume it´s place  
this memory time can not erase  
blin faith will lead love where it has to go _

...mich.Ich könnte genauso gut derjenige sein dem in diesem Song gesagt wird, "dass er es ihm endlich sagen soll".

_Tell him  
tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
reach out to him  
and whisper  
tender words so soft and sweet  
hold him close to feel his heart beat  
love will be the gift you give yourself  
Never let him go_

Kapitel 4:Ein Haufen Probleme/Ende


	6. author´s note

Hi Leute,

Bin heil aus dem Urlaub zurück. :-)

Wollt noch schnell was zum letzten Kapi schreiben.

Erstmal Danke an meine neue Betaleserin mooni für ihre Hilfe und das sie so schnell zurückgeschrieben hat.

Der Songtext war übrigens von Celine Dion "Tell him" und das Gedicht von mir(ich weiß, so gut is es nich aber ich wollte unbedingt noch was mit Sirius einbringen und das schien mir so am einfachsten...)

nun zu den Reviewantworten zum 3ten Kapi:

Schnuckiputz:Tut mir Leid das am Valentinstag nichts mehr zwischen Harry und Draco passiert is,aber das wäre dann doch nen bischen sehr schnell gegangen :-) so lange musste aber nich mehr warten!;-)

milva:das die Personen bei solchen Slashstorys wohl immer nen bischen OOC sind kann man wohl nie so ganz vermeiden...(jedenfalls finde ich das) hoffe trotzdem dass die Charas nichtso ganz unrealistisch rüberkommen... Das mit Draco und seinem Vater hab ich extra noch nich so genau beschrieben (kommt aber noch)damit Harry noch nen bischen verwirrt is.

Danke auch an vava,Leah-07,mooni,fighter-for-dragonheart,CitySweeper und Flerina für ihr Review!

Reviewantworten zum 4ten Kapi:

milva:Kitschig?ja,schon aber das musste jetzt ma sein:-)Danke für das Lob!

CitySweeper:Ja,is nen bisl kurz geworden,aber ich wollte an der Stelle aufhören.Das nächste Kapi wird warscheinlich wieder etwas länger.Das mit Cho...ja so einfach wird das nich...hab noch kein Plan wie ich das machen soll...also wenn irgentwer Ideen hat...

AngieMaus:Bin auch froh ,dass du´s doch noch gelesen hast!Die genaue Beschreibung was mit Draco und seinem Vater war kommt noch.Das mit dem Nachlaufen...ja hätte ich vielleichtauch gemacht, aber ich glaub Draco war viel zu geschockt und verwirrt um so schnell zu reagieren...;-)

Flerina:"Das es ihm egal sein wird was andere denken"...das wird schwierig,ich denke so ganz egal kann einem das gar nicht sein...Aber vielleicht schafft Harry das ja so zu denken,wer weiß?

mooni:Hoffe du bist mit meinen Änderungen zufrieden... HDGMDL

Das nächste Kapitel lade ich ,wenn ich´s schaffe, noch nächste Woche hoch.

Hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu!

kosmiclady


	7. Ohne Worte

Hey!

Da bin ich wieder.Sorry,dass es viel länger gedauert hat als ich gesagt hatte.+schuldig guck+Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir...Hab in der Zeit nen oneshot hochgeladen,heißt "Ich spüre immernoch deine Wärme",also ich würd mich freuen wenn ihr das auch lest(und reviewt).+Werbung mach+

Pairing:HP/DM

Warning:Slash

Disclaimer:Nix gehört mir... (leider!)

Summary:Cho ist Harry´s große Liebe!Oder doch nicht...?Alles ändert sich als Harry Draco´s Denkarium findet...HP/DM Slash! Please R&R

Betaleserin:mooni

Die meisten Reviews hab ich ja schon beantwortet.Hier sind die die noch fehlen:

Citysweeper:Danke für das nette Kommi!Daran,dass sie ihn mit Draco erwischen könnte,hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht...+manchmal etwas beschränkt bin+

fighter-for-dragonheart:Ja ich weiß...ich hatte gesagt ich lads schon früher hoch...tut mir leid.Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter!

DarkPrincess of Slytherin:Danke für das Review.Sorry das du solange warten musstes.

Der Songtext in diesem Kapi ist von Celine Dion"A new day has come".

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

kosmiclady

Alles was er wollte?

Kapitel 5:Ohne Worte

Harry,Ron und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle.Ron hatte seinen Arm

um Hermine gelegt; Harry ging müde neben ihnen her, ihm fielen fast die Augen zu...

Hermine weckte ihn aus dem Halbschlaf:"Harry?Du schläfst ja fast mitten im Laufen

ein!"

"Mmm?Was hast du gesagt?"

"Wieso bist du schon wieder so müde?"

"Ich musste nachdenken."

"Die ganze Nacht?Und alle anderen Nächte zuvor?"Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Worüber?"fragte Hermine.

"Cho."Er konnte ihnen nichts von Draco erzählen, aber von seinen nicht mehr  
vorhandenen Gefühlen für das Ravenclawmädchen,"Ich liebe sie nicht mehr."

"Ich konnt´ sie eh nich leiden.Wieso bist du denn überhaupt mit ihr ausgegangen?"

"Ron,sei nicht so taktlos."

"Bist du in eine andere verliebt?",fragte Ron.

"Nein.",nicht in einE anderE.

"Was willst du jetzt machen,Harry?"

"Na,schlussmachen...Wird nur nicht so einfach werden...sie heult bestimmt wieder  
rum.Ich hab bei unserem Kuss in Hogsmeade gemerkt, dass ich nichts mehr für sie  
empfinde."

"Schieb das bloß nicht so lange auf ihr das zu erzählen...Das wäre ziemlich unfair."

"Ein Problem ist wohl auch noch, dass uns eine-",aber weiter kam Harry nicht,  
denn dutzende von Eulen kamen in die Große Halle geflogen;eine davon landete mit  
dem aktuellen Tagespropheten vor Hermine.Sie überflog schnell die Liste der Themen,  
ihre Augen blieben hängen und Harry konnte sich schon denken um was für einen  
Artikel es sich handelte.

"Das ist das,was ich euch gerade erzählen wollte.Eine Reporterin hat Cho und mich  
beim küssen fotografiert..."

**Harry´s neue Freundin-ist Hermine out?**

_Die hübsche Ravenclaw-Sucherin Cho Chang(17) und der Junge Der Lebt(16)beim_

_küssen am Valentinstag (Bild 3)_

_Romantisch,bei Kerzenschein im bekannten Cafè "Madam Puddifoot´s"; so sah das Date des Goldjungen mit der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit aus. Die beiden gelten als das neueTraumpaar schlechthin! Da fragen wir uns doch was jetzt mit Hermine Granger ist,bedeutet das eher streberhafte Mädchen nichts mehr für Harry?..._

Der Artikel ging noch über die ganze Seite; es wurden Lügen über Hermine erzählt und  
Cho gelobt.

"Eher streberhaftes Mädchen!Die sollen meine Freundin nicht schlecht machen!Die  
können was erleben..."

"Ron...reg´ dich nicht auf...Die schreiben doch fast nur noch Schrott.Viel schlimmer ist  
doch das jetzt die ganze Welt von Harry und Cho weiß; wo Harry doch gar nicht mit ihr  
zusammen sein will."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das wirklich so egal war was der Tagesprophet füt einen  
Schwachsinn über sie verbreitete.

"Ich muss unbedingt noch in die Bibliothek vor Zaubereigeschichte! Wir sehen uns gleich!" Hermine lief davon.

- - - - - - - -- - -

Als Harry und Ron 5 Minuten später aus der Großen Halle kamen, kam Hermine ihnen  
stürmisch und mit einem verwirrten Blick entgegen.

"Hey,Hermy!Was ist los, wolltest du nicht in die Bibliothek?"

"...Doch...aber ihr erratet nie was grad´ passiert ist!Malfoy-",keuchte sie außer Atem,"-Malfoy hat... .Er hat sich..bei mir entschuldigt..."

"WAS?"Ron starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Ich meine es so wie ich´s gesagt hab!Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek hat er mich zurückgehalten.Er hat gesagt es tut ihm Leid, dass er mich immer Schlammblut genannt hat...ich glaube er meinte das wirklich ernst."

"Niemals!Das ist bestimmt nur wieder irgentein fieser Trick!Ein Malfoy kann nicht nett sein!"

"Wieso nicht,"Ups,das war Harry so rausgerutscht,"Ich meine...Hermine...du hast doch gesagt, er hätte ehrlich ausgesehen..."

"Aber das ist doch kein Grund!"

"Na ja.Findet ihr nicht, dass er sich seit den Sommerferien verändert hat?"

"Ich hab nicht darauf geachtet.Malfoy is mir so was von egal!"

"Na,ja, jedenfalls,ich fands nett von ihm...wir sollten jetzt besser gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Zaubereigeschichte."

"Hermy, wir haben noch fast ´ne viertel Stunde..."beschwerten sich Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

- - - - - - -

"Wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielen ein bischen "Snape explodiert",kommst du mit?"fragte Hermine ihn nachdem sie die scheinbar endlosen Schulstunden hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Doch, bevor Harry antworten konnte, kam Cho auf ihn zu.Sie begrüsste ihn mit einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund."Hi...hast du den Artikel im Tagespropheten gesehn?"

"Mhmm."

"Is doch schön, oder?Machen wir heute was zusammen?"

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab keine Zeit... ."

Sie guckte ihn enttäuscht und ein wenig verärgert an.

"Morgen...ja?"

"Okay.",sie verabschiedete sich(drückte ihm wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen-Harry war schlecht)und ging wieder zu ihren kichernden Freundinnen zurück.

Hermine machte den Mund auf-

"Sag nichts.Ich weiß,dass es nicht fair ist...Um nochmal auf deine Frage von eben  
zurückzukommen...ich kann nicht mit euch kommen,muss "Nachdenken"."

Hermine und Ron erwiderten nichts; sie wussten schon was Harry mit damit meinte.Er wollte an seinen Lieblingsplatz am See.

Hier durfte ihn keiner stören, nichtmal Ron und Hermine, das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.

"Sollen wir nicht auch an den See gehen, Ron?Es ist so schönes Wetter."

"Okay.Ich geh´ doch überall hin, solange du da bist."

Hermine errötete.

- - -

Harry saß an seinem "Nachdenkplatz".

´Was soll ich bloß machen.Wieso drängst du dich einfach so in mein Leben und bringst es so durcheinander? Wie schaffst du das?...´

Er hörte ein Rascheln...ein Tier? Nein...Er drehte sich um,wollte gerade anfangen zu meckern, als er realisierte wen er da vor sich hatte...

Draco.

Harry sagte kein Wort;es war ihm nicht unangenehm, dass er da war.

Stille...Beide hatte so viele Fragen; aber sie fühlten, dass dies nicht der richtige Augenblick war sie zu stellen.

´Ich will noch soviel von ihm wissen,und er bestimmt auch von mir...Aber es würde bestimmt in einen Streit ausarten...besonders wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich in seinem Denkarium war.Das ist doch schließlich für uns Zauberer so etwas wie für die Muggel ein Tagebuch... In dem schnüffelt man nicht herum...´

Es verging eine lange Zeit.

Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen...

´Reden können wir auch noch später,Gedanken machen kann ich mir auch noch später.In diesem Moment will ich nicht darüber nachdenken was die Leute von mir, dem berühmten Harry Potter, denken werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich schwul bin.Ich will einfach nur Ich sein, Der Junge der Draco Malfoy liebt.´

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Hermine´s POV

Was?Malfoy geht zu Harry?

Wieso kommt er nicht wieder heraus?

Reden die beiden etwa miteinander?

Sind sind sie nicht größte Feinde?

...Hat Malfoy Harry umgebracht und verscharrt gerade seine Leiche:-)

Was um Himmels Willen geht da ab?

Keiner von den anderen hat was davon mitgekriegt, denke ich;ist warscheinlich auch ganz

gut so...

...seltsam...

Hermine´s POV/Ende

Harry´s POV

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

Ich nähere mich mit meiner Hand deiner

Bin total nervös

Berühre so eben deine Fingerspitzen

nur so wenig, dass es vielleicht

gerade noch so als zufällig durchgegangen wäre

Du guckst mich an

Ich legt meine Hand sanft auf deine

Du ziehst sie nicht weg

In dem Moment vergesse ich all meine Bedenken

Will nur endlich fühlen

Die Welt um mich herum verschwindet

Ich sehe nur noch dich

Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller

mir wird ganz heiß

Unsere Lippen treffen leidenschaftlich aufeinander

Du erwiderst meinen Kuss

Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken

,aber eins weiß ich

Ich will dich

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the ones for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

Wir versinken in den Kuss.Alle meine Träume gehen in Erfüllung.Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen.

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the ones for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

Kapitel 5:Ohne Worte/Ende

Und?Wie fandet ihr es?Schreibt mir nen Kommi,plz!

kosmiclady


	8. Gedanken

Sooo, da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Chap! Hat ja nen bisl gedauert...Sorry, hab im Moment ziemlichen Streß in der Schule...Könnte sein, dass ich sitzen bleibe, na ja warscheinlich schaff ich´s noch so grad...hoffe ich wenigstens...

Pairing:HP/DM

Warning:Slash

Genre:Romance/Humor

Disclaimer:Nix gehört mir... (leider!)

Summary: Cho war Harrys große Liebe.Oder doch nicht?Alles ändert sich als er Draco´s Denkarium findet...Es folgen Nächte bei ihm, eher weniger freiwillige Dates mit Cho...HarryDraco Slash!Review plz! 6tes Chap uploaded!

Betaleserin:mooni

Nun zu den Reviews!

Milva:  
Du meinst ein Foto von knutschenen Harry und Draco?Das käm bestimmt auf die Titelseite!Wär ja ma lustig(ok, für Harry und Draco nicht unbedingt...) Aber wird jetzt wohl erstmal nicht passieren...vielleicht später! Lust, dass zu schreiben hät ich ja schon...#g# Und zu Celine Dion: Ich denk ma es gibt hier nicht so besonders viele, die sie mögen...Ich hör die Songs eigentlich aber ganz gerne mal. Trotzdem, wenn ich noch nen Songtext einbaue, wird der nicht von ihr sein. Irgendwann ist´s auch mal genug...

CitySweeper:  
Nun...ob sie zum Reden kommen...hmm, ma überlegen...im nächsten Chap muss das wohl ma sein#g#Das mit Hermys Mordtheorien wird nochmal in diesem Chap erklärt.Und er wird sich weiter vor Chos Küssen ekeln!#lach#

Danke auch an DarkPrincess of Slytherin und fighter-for-dragonheart für ihr Review!

Eigentlich sollte dieses Chap ja noch länger sein, aber ich hab mich entschlossen, das in 2 Teile aufzuteilen. So müsst ihr nich noch länger warten.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!Vergesst nicht zu reviewen!

kosmiclady

**Alles was er wollte?**

**Kapitel 6: Gedanken**(AN:Entschuldigt den einfallslosen Titel...mir fiel einfach nichts besseres ein)**  
**

Ein kleiner Zettel landete auf Harry's Tisch. Draco lächelte ihm unauffällig zu und bedeutete ihm somit, dass er von ihm war. Das Herz des Gryffindors schlug etwas schneller und er las die Notiz.

_Müssen reden,  
heute um 4, gleicher Platz wie gestern?_

_Draco_

´Ja, reden, das müssen wir wirklich. Gestern sind wir ja nicht dazu gekommen...´

Wenn er an den vorherigen Tag dachte ... In seiner Fantasie malte er sich aus, was er sonst noch so alles mit dem Slytherin tun konnte. Gestern war außer ein paar leidenschaftlichen Küssen nichts passiert. Aber es war schon ziemlich heiß gewesen. Und es hatte Harry' s Bedenken, dass es falsch war, zunichte gemacht.

Er wollte noch so viel von Draco wissen.

'Eigentlich kenn´ ich ihn nicht wirklich. Was weiß ich schon über ihn? ´

Er freute sich schon auf das Treffen. Und doch...

'Ich frage mich wie Draco reagieren wird, wenn ich ihm alles sage und was wird er mir erzählen?´

Er war total aufgeregt. In seinem Hinterkopf schwirrte wieder der Gedanke, dass das was sie taten nicht richtig, nicht normal war. Die Bedenken die bei den Küssen verschwunden waren, waren wieder da. Und ob es wirklich wahr war, dass er verliebt war? Ein Lächeln von seinem Süßen gab ihm die eindeutige Antwort.

'Ich liebe ihn... ich sollte nicht mehr versuchen es zu leugnen. Wenn das, was ich empfinde, keine Liebe ist, dann frage ich mich was sonst. Dieses überwältigende Gefühl, wenn ich ihn sehe...,wenn ich nur an ihn denke...

Er wollte schon „OK" auf den Zettel schreiben, als ihm etwas einfiel, das seine Laune beträchtlich sinken ließ. Cho. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er würde sie heute treffen. Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht noch einmal abwimmeln lassen. Also hatte er die Wahl. Entweder er machte jetzt sofort mit ihr Schluss oder er traf sich mit ihr. Das Erste war genau das, was er wollte, aber er wusste er hatte (noch?) nicht den Mut dazu. Er würde das Date mit Draco verschieben müssen.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass er mal geglaubt hatte etwas für sie zu empfinden. Eine kindische Schwärmerei ... mehr war es nie gewesen. Und mittlerweile ging sie ihm nur noch auf die Nerven.

Er nahm den Zettel und schrieb "_6Uhr? Früher geht s nicht_." darauf. 2 Stunden mit Cho würden ausreichen, mehr würde er eh nicht heil überstehen. All dieses Rumgeknutsche mit ihr widerte ihn an.

Er schickte den Zettel ab, der Slytherin las ihn und nickte ihm kurz zu.

Hermine POV

Zettel schreiben im Unterricht?Die beiden?

„Harry,was schreibst du mit Malfoy?"

„Ähm, nichts...", er wurde rot und stotterte herum fing sich dann aber wieder, „Dra-Malfoy meinte nur wohl, er müsse mich unbedingt mal wieder beleidigen."

Aha? Klar, das nehme ich dir garantiert ab...

Da Malfoy anscheinend nicht vor hat dich zu töten... ich hab' s :Ihr heckt zusammen einen Mordplan gegen eine andere Person aus... nur wer?So weit ich weiß sind alle Freunde von Harry Malfoys Feinde und umgekehrt hmmhm, wer...

'Hermine!',meldete sich eine Stimme aus meinem Hinterkopf, Hör auf über so einen Scheiß nachzudenken und dich da so reinzusteigern! Nachher glaubst du das wirklich... Du kennst die Wahrheit, jedenfalls vermutest du sie zu kennen, also werd vernünftig und rede dir nicht so einen Schrott ein, nur, weil du das Wahre nicht akzeptieren willst, nicht glauben willst... und überhaupt wo liegt dein Problem? Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn sich zwei Männer lieben... Harry und Draco... sei doch froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hat.'

Aber warum gerade Malfoy? Ich meine, er hat sich verändert, okay, aber es gibt doch viel bessere Jungs in Hogwarts!

'Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass er gut aussieht. Ich finde Harry hat einen guten Geschmack!'

Ach, hör doch auf damit; noch ist gar nichts bewiesen, vielleicht ist es ja auch was ganz anderes.

'Und was sollte das sein?'

Eine Freundschaft zum Beispiel...

'Ich bitte dich, warum sollte Harry das vor dir geheim halten? An einer Freundschaft ist doch nichts was man verbergen müsste, erst recht nicht vor seine besten Freunden! Also... willst du wissen warum ich denke, dass sie sich lieben?'

Nein.

'Ich sag' s dir trotzdem und du kannst es nicht verhindern, schließlich bist du ich...

Also erstens:-seine Müdigkeit; dass Cho der Grund dafür sein soll...unwarscheinlich! Das Ganze hat doch angefangen als Harry rausfinden wollte, was mit Draco ist...und die Nächte danach... Heimliche Treffen mit Draco? Klar, dass er dann keine Zeit zum Schlafen gefunden hat! Was die wohl gemacht haben...Ich glaub ich kann's mir vorstellen...mhhmmm...'

Mhhmmm? Was ist da bitte "mhhmmm"?

'Ach, sei doch ruhig und lass mich weitermachen.

Dann zweitens:-Harry glotzt ihn andauernd an und wird leicht rot, wenn er ihn sieht(er denkt ich merke das nicht...; ich merke alles...)

Drittens:-Als Harry unbedingt zu Draco wollte, um herauszufinden, warum dieser so spät gekommen war, das ist dir doch gleich komisch vorgekommen; dass er so besessen war von dieser Sache. Du hielt es einfach nur für leichtsinnig und konnte nicht verstehen, warum er das tat, aber ich kann das jetzt. Jeder will es doch wissen, wenn es dem, den man liebt, schlecht geht oder zumindest irgendwas mit ihm los ist.

Viertens:-was war das da gestern an Harry's Nachdenkplatz? Warum darf wohl Draco da sein und Ron und du nicht? Wenn sie nur Freunde wären...

Sieh es endlich ein Hermine! Glaubst du wirklich nicht, dass sie sich lieben?

Ach ja, und dann noch Fünftens:-Diese Zettelchen Sache grad; denkst du das waren Beleidigungen?...'

Hach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!

'Ich kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Und ich will es auch nicht! Weißt du noch wie Harry gesagt hat, dass er nicht in eine andere verliebt ist? Meiner Meinung nach hat er das eineE anderE viel zu sehr betont... Er hat sich verraten... in eineN andereN ...'

Ja, kann schon sein... aber-

'Komm! Du weigerst dich doch nur noch, weil du Angst hast das Draco ihn verletzt... Sprich doch einfach mir deinem besten Freund, wenn du Zweifel hast, ob Draco sich wirklich verändert hat. Außerdem tut es ihm bestimmt gut, wenn er mit jemanden über seine Liebe reden kann. Von sich aus sagt er ja nichts!'

So einfach will ich's ihm nicht machen. Er soll von sich aus darauf zu sprechen kommen. Am Besten frage ich ihn, wenn wir beide mal alleine sind, ob er in letzter Zeit was mit Draco zu tun hatte.

'Ha, du hast ihn das erste Mal „Draco" genannt! Das ist ja schon mal ein Fortschritt! Ich denke dieses kleine Gespräch zwischen uns hat ja doch was gebracht...:-)'

Hhm? Warum ist es hier plötzlich so laut? Alle stehen auf! Ist die Stunde etwa zu Ende? Aber das kann doch nicht sein... Was?Hilfe, ich hab fast die ganze Stunde nicht mit gekriegt!Das ist mir doch noch NIE passiert! Aber das geht doch nicht, was ist, wenn ich was wichtiges verpasst habe und deswegen durch die Prüfung am Ende des Jahres falle?

„Mrs Granger? Haben sie irgendwas? Sie waren heute so abwesend... . Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ähm, nein danke. Mir geht's gut... vielleicht krieg ich eine Erkältung..."

Ihre Lehrerin sah sie mitfühlend an:"Ich hoffe es geht ihnen bald besser!"

Hermine, Hermine! Bist du jetzt schon so weit gesunken, dass du deinen Lehrern mit so was kommst? Erkältung, pah! Das ist doch wirklich unter deinem Niveau.

„Hermine, kommst du?",wie mein Herz schlägt, Ron' s Stimme.

„Harry ist schon mal vorgegangen wegen Cho ... Wir haben also ein bisschen Zeit für uns..."

„Ich weiß auch schon was wir machen...", sanfte Lippen die meine treffen,mmmhhmm.

Über Harry nachdenken kann ich auch noch später.

Hermine POV/ Ende

'Ich will hier weg!Ich will hier weg!Ichwillhierweg!Ichwillhierweg!'

Harry stand draußen in der Nähe von Hagrid´s Hütte; zusammen mit Cho und ihren Freunden. Sogar Marietta war dabei; hatte Cho nicht mal gesagt, sie wären nicht mehr befreundet?

'Dieses verfte Gespräch, dass sich schon seit 1 ½ Stunden nur um Klamotten und das Lästern über andere drehte kotzt mich so was von an!ICHWILLHIERWEG!Zu Draco ...'

Harry s Gedanken schweiften ab... er dachte an den letzten Abend.

„Harry? Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr! Interessiert dich wohl nicht was wir hier reden; willst wohl lieber mit Cho allein sein, ne?", das blondhaariges, extrem übertrieben gestylte, Mädchen und lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Na, dann gehen wir mal!"

Chos Freunde verabschiedete sich mit Küsschen und Umarmungen.

Sie waren allein.

„Ich muss aber schon gleich gehen; muss noch ein paar Aufsätze schreiben, tut mir Leid.",sagte Harry und hofft, dass es so klang, als würde er wirklich traurig darüber sein.

„Kannst du das nicht später machen?"

„Nee, sonst werd ich nicht mehr fertig."

„Schade. Na ja, dann lass uns wenigstens die Zeit jetzt nutzen!",sagte sie und drückte ihre rotgeschminkten Lippen auf seinen Mund; er erwiderte den Kuss unwillig.

Es war kurz nach 6, bis sie endlich gegangen war; hoffentlich wartete Draco.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Nachdenkplatz; unterwegs fasste er den Entschluss, beim nächsten Treffen mit Cho ihr auf jeden Fall zu sagen,dass es aus ist.

'Bwäh'

Er wischte sich kurz über seine Lippen.

'Wie werd ich diesen künstlichen Geschmack von Lippenstift bloß wieder los?'

Kapitel 6:Gedanken/ Ende

Und? Wie fandet ihrs? Hermines POV sollte eigentlich gar nicht so lang werden...war mein verzweifelter Versuch etwas Humor in die Story zu bringen...

Review nicht vergessen! Ich will doch schließlich eure Meinung wissen! Auch ihr Schwarzleser, meldet euch!

kosmiclady


End file.
